A New Hope
by grayfoxgirl37
Summary: Nina Williams was never to be expected to handle small children let alone even newborns. She was a cold blooded assassin but that didn't stop her from having one either.


**I only own my own characters everyone else belongs to Hideo Kojima and Namco, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Nina Williams was never expected to handle small children let alone even newborns, after all she was cold blooded assassin.

However that didn't stop her from having a child either. She looked down at the baby she was holding who was only a few hours old and happened to be hers.

She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, she couldn't hear the person saying what it was to the people who captured her when they delivered it. She didn't have time to check as she grabbed her child when nobody was looking and quickly ran from wherever she was being kept at.

Her kiddnappers thought that she was asleep from the birth itself so they let her rest. Not knowing that she wasn't and quickly made a escape with the baby.

It seem like hours before Nina found a safe hideout that would last probably about 2 days before she would have to move. She sat down and looked at her child probably.

The baby was wrapped in a white blanket, but Nina was more on focusing on her child's face. The baby had its mother blonde hair but it was asleep so she couldn't see its eyes.

She placed the baby on a soft bed and unwrapped the blanket and putting the diaper off so she could see it she had a son or daughter. _"A Boy" _she thought as she unwrapped the baby from the blanket.

The chill air must have woken him because he whimpered at the first contact and slowly opened his eyes. Nina looked into her son's eyes and saw that he had his father's grey eyes.

The baby continued to whimpered as his mother wrapped him back in the blanket. After being wrapped up, the baby let out a small cry as his mother picked him up to comfort him, only to realize that he was hungry when he was trying latched on her breast through her gown.

Nina sighed as she looked at the baby, of course he had to be hungry. Her captures never gave him anything, and breast milk was the only thing she can give him and the safest way instead of being exposed in public just to get formula.

The baby continued to wimperd as she put him in one arm while undoing her gown to pull out one of her breast. She brought the baby to her breast and he immediately latched on.

It was a strange sensation to feel when he nursed but it would help her to bond with her son. She needed a name for him. George, Brandon, Steven, "_Steven" Nina thought _as she looked at the baby and saw that it would be his name, at least its better than nothing she thought.

"I'll call you Steve" Nina whispered to Steve as he continued eating. He looked so much like his Father. Nina sighed, Steve father Frank never knew she was pregnant because she didn't know she was until after she was captured .

Steve pulled away her breast and let out a small wail. She put he breast back in and picked him up and burped him. Steve continued to cry lightly and Nina checked his diaper but that wasn't the problem.

Suddely Nina heard voices outside and quickly tried to hush Steve but bullet shots came through and directly hit Nina in the leg.

The shots had scared Steve that he let out a loud cry. Nina tried to quiet him and looked around for her gun. She spotted it close range in distance. Despite blood flowing down her leg and holding Steve in one arm, she crawled until she gotten the gun in her hand despite the pain she was feeling now.

Footsteps were heard behind her and she whirled around pointing the gun at the intruder only to recognise those grey eyes and white hair. "Frank" Nina's voiced crooked as Frank putted his gun down.

"Nina" Frank's eyes widened as he saw her before drifting his eyes on Steve who was crying loudly in Nina's arms. Nina's eyes felt heavy as she lost conscious not before seeing Frank rushed over and took Steve in his arms as he tried to keep her awak, the last thing Nina heard was Frank voice and Steve crying then it was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**For those who don't Frank Jaeger is actually Gray Fox real name, other then that hope y'all enjoyed it and please leave nice reviews!**


End file.
